


Layer by Layer

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, glee kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Based on <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=50447031">this</a> GKM prompt. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Darren and Chris are asked to model underwear, together, maybe for some LGBT support, so they are asked to model together, practically naked, or it could be a shoot where they take each others clothes of for each shot. Darren and Chris shouldn't be dating for this, just getting turned on during the shooting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layer by Layer

Darren was reading through the proposal slowly while his publicist was trying to not tap the pen in his hand against the table. Occasional side-glances were enough to stop the annoying noise most of the time, but it was obvious that the decision needed to be done fast.

"I don't know," Darren sighed when he finally got through all the fine print, "it's not exactly…"

"It's a good cause, Darren," the publicist said simply, "you know it is. It's not just Fox's self-promotion. It's like modeling."

"But it's… I don’t…"

"You've done Fashion Night Out twice, so it's not a case of not being able to pose. You've done plenty of photoshoots…"

"Dressed!"

"You're not going to be naked."

"Only just," Darren looked over the headline of the offer, "down to the underwear? Really? And it doesn't even specify what kind."

"You've done a topless shoot, and a near-naked scene."

"Chris will never agree to this," Darren tried his last resort.

He could see the clear triumph in the publicist's eyes.

"This is where you come in, though. You can convince him. You know you want to…"

"I… what?" the jaw drop nearly made a sound.

Darren only got an eyebrow quirk in response and his shoulders slumped because he knew he had no defense against that. He'd thought he'd been cautious with his minor crush on Chris, but clearly, he was not as inconspicuous as he'd thought. Yes, his first thought had been that doing a shoot like this would be perfect, if only so he could have an excuse to put his hand on Chris' body. Chris' naked body…

Before his mind ran away on him and he embarrassed himself, he sighed, picked up the pen next to the offer and signed.

"OK, this is not the final contract, we'll need both of you for that," the publicist explained, "so in case you really can't get Chris to agree, you won't get penalized too badly. You might need to give them something to compensate for it."

Darren didn't dare thinking where his publicist was going with that claim, instead started trying to plan how to talk Chris into a shoot where they'd both end up nearly naked.

"Good luck," echoed after Darren when he was walking out the door and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll need it."

-=-=-

"No."

"Yeah, that's what I tried too," Darren muttered under his breath at the very clear answer from Chris. He had prepared himself for that, though and had a plan. Or a semblance of a plan, at least.

"Chris, look," he started and immediately shirked away from a bitch glare worthy of Kurt Hummel.

"Darren, which part of "No" is hard to understand? The "n" or the "o"?"

"Hey, no need to get snarky," Darren held his hands up in defense, "Can I at least state my case here?"

"About getting naked? No, thank you, I've already seen plenty of your exhibitionist tendencies," Chris shot back, "About you wanting to get me naked? No, thank you, not my idea of fun. Plus, why would you want to, anyway?"

"I… what?" Darren stumbled over his words and was really glad he'd put down his drink earlier.

"Why would we do a shoot like that anyway?"

"I think," Darren tried to remember the spin he was told when the offer was put on the table, "it's to show Fox is all open now and that it's not them censoring LGBT scenes."

"But it's not a scene on the show, they still push those out of scripts," Chris rolled his eyes, "plus, it's not like we're on the show that much anymore."

"But we are the longest-standing couple. Well, Kurt and Blaine are."

"And with the reunion coming up…" understanding started flashing through Chris' face, "but there's none of that in the actual episode."

"Maybe they're trying to compensate?"

"It's still insane, I mean, did you even read through the script for the shoot?"

Darren nodded slowly. He did read through the script very carefully, multiple times. He had it all memorized and the possibilities of how it would go had been the content of various dreams he'd had since he first saw the idea.

"Darren, I don't know," Chris frowned, "it's not something I'm comfortable with. I know I offered the whole topless thing before, but this… this first of all reads like _soft porn_ or, well, fanfiction, and second, I really don't see why it's necessary."

"Please," Darren looked at him with a solemn face, "tell me you'll at least consider it?"

He wasn't above begging, but figured he'd give asking nicely a shot first without resorting to bribery and sad puppy looks.

-=-=-

Turned out Darren didn't need to resort to either begging or bribery, though only because Ryan found out about the shoot and the pressure was moved over to Chris, since Darren had agreed to consider it and to be part of the promotional campaign overall.

"But Ryan…" was about the only thing Chris had managed to get out before a tirade of reasons for why they _needed_ to do the promotion that way and why it was so amazing and perfect that Fox was even willing to consider going that far with two men in pictures.

The last time they'd tried going as risky as this, it caused a backlash of humongous size, after the photos of Dianna, Lea and Cory came out. And this was likely to attract even more complaints, though the show had moved to a later slot, wasn't in the "family friendly" bracket anymore and had the allowance for more nudity. But Darren knew Chris was mulling over the negatives, all the possible ways that it could backfire on them.

"Ryan," Darren interrupted and stepped up, "can we… I mean, I know Chris is concerned about the reaction this could cause," he nodded towards his co-star, "maybe we can try and get a clause in," he looked around Ryan's office where he, Chris and their publicists were called to for the discussion, "that will allow us to review the photos before they go anywhere public. And Chris and I will have the end veto on them?"

"The review can be done," the two publicists agreed, "the veto might be a touchy point, but I'm sure we can at least try," Chris' publicist finished.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Chris groaned, "Is this even my decision?"

"Ultimately, yes," his PR nodded, "You're the one who has to sign on the dotted line."

"Take your time, Chris," Ryan gave in, "you know where I stand with it, though, I think it would be a good step, for multiple reasons."

"Darren?" Chris turned to find a blushing face under messy curls.

"I… Well, you know I already agreed to talk about it," Darren sighed, "I wouldn't mind. I'll do it if you do."

"I'll get back to you all," the chair scraped over the floor as Chris stood up and without another word walked out of the office.

"I can…"

"No, Darren, bribery won't work on him" Chris' PR interrupted him, "I know that's where you were going, but this time, let him run it through his mind. He'll say yes."

"How do you know?" Darren's voice shook as he tried to push back the hope that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"I know."

-=-=-

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," Chris sighed as he slumped against the trailer door.

They'd been offered the option of doing the shoot on the usual Glee lot, instead of being dragged to a random new location or studio. Something about "a familiar setting" and "comfort" was mentioned when they'd discussed the fine print on the agreements, but nothing about the moment seemed either familiar or comfortable when they walked to their trailers in the morning.

Darren didn't bother opening his mouth to respond to Chris, because he had no idea what he'd say. The tension in the air was so thick it could've been cut with a knife and Darren could hear a pin drop in the silence. For a brief moment, he considered suggesting they both just pretend to be Kurt and Blaine for the entire duration of the shoot, but pushed the thought away because it wasn't what he wanted. He had one chance, the only he would probably ever get, to be that close to Chris and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"OK guys, make-up and wardrobe are ready for you," an assistant called out to them from outside the trailer, "we've the set good to go too."

Darren groaned at the thought of gel, but quickly found out, once they got to the stylist, that his curls were to be left alone. He caught Chris' surprised look that mirrored his own, but neither of them commented on that _or_ the wardrobe choices that were decidedly not based on their characters.

"You're getting a reprieve from the skinny jeans," the stylist joked, well familiar with both the men's complaints about cut off circulation, "these should be more comfortable," she noted as she handed them both layer after layer of clothes.

"That's… a lot of layers," Darren stated flatly.

"It'll be more enticing if it takes a while to get to the last one," the photographer who just walked into the wardrobe trailer answered.

"Right," Chris grumbled from his side, "enticing."

"Now, you two have read through the script, right?"

They both nodded while they kept adding layers to their outfits.

"We might make some changes as we go," the photographer explained, "We’ll see what comes up during the shoot. You can, of course, suggest changes too and if you're uncomfortable with something, let me know."

"How about the whole shoot?" Chris asked and the sarcasm in his tone was unmistakable.

"No can do, Chris," his publicist peeked in the door right in that moment, "I've a signature that proves you got over that."

Chris rolled his eyes and Darren could feel the tension rolling off his cast mate.

"Shall we get going, then?" he glanced at Chris and waited for the nod.

-=-=-

The first setting was simple; they were out on the fire escape at the New York apartment, fully clothed for autumn or winter, with warm coats wrapped around them. Darren frowned at the set-up but didn't trust himself to speak up and Chris wasn't saying anything either, though when their eyes met, they both recognized the confusion in the other's glance. They let the photographer direct them to the steps and waited while the light was measured and the set readjusted.

"OK, Darren, step a bit closer," the photographer ordered, "hands up here, to the coat collar," Darren wrapped his fingers around the lapels of Chris' coat, "tighter, like you're pulling him closer."

The clicking of the camera was only just louder than Darren's breathing but he still wondered if his heart was beating loud enough for everyone to hear.

"OK, Darren, now actually do pull Chris closer."

The gentle tug was not enough for the photographer.

"A bit more convincing, please?"

Chris' eyes were fixed on Darren's face but the hazel pair was focusing on the intricate fabric of the dark coat Darren was holding onto.

"Darren, eyes up please," the next instruction came, "look at Chris."

Their eyes met and Darren felt the heat flood his cheeks. A slightly surprised expression in Chris' face was somehow the push that Darren needed to yank on the coat lapels without thinking and he felt Chris' weight lean into him.

"That's perfect," the photographer interrupted what almost seemed like 'a moment', "hold that."

The camera kept clicking and Darren knew it was coming from multiple directions, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Chris', who only managed to blink in return.

"OK, guys, now, let's move on," they both looked over to the photographer, "Chris, hands from the railing and onto Darren's coat, undoing the buttons one by one."

Chris nodded hesitantly.

"Darren, you hold the position, you're good."

Chris' hands slid up to the top button of the dark duffel coat and Darren thought for a moment that he saw the fingers tremble a little when they started undoing it. But he didn't dare either look at Chris or analyze his movements too much, instead kept his gaze on his own fingers, his knuckles white as he held on tight to the rough fabric.

"OK, slower, Chris, I want to get a few shots for each button. Oh and Darren, loosen up and… actually, start on Chris' coat too, opening the buttons slowly."

Darren managed a nod and gulped to try and calm himself enough so that he was actually able to slide the coat buttons through the holes.

-=-=-

His fingers shook and he wondered how long it would take Chris to notice. But he somehow managed to get through opening all the buttons, finishing the last one just as his own coat flapped open thanks to the wind machine on the side.

"OK, time to move this inside, guys," the next instruction came and they both scrambled off the fire escape and instead of walking around, Darren simply followed Chris through the window.

The photographer seemed to like that and shooed them back out with the comment that they should climb back in, but this time holding hands. When their fingers linked together, Darren's face heated up some more, but he didn't dare looking up at Chris or anywhere else beyond the floor.

"Stay right there," they were stopped right by the window, "coats slowly off, please."

Chris' hand slipped out of Darren's and they moved their fingers to each other's shoulders, eyes focused on the clothing rather than each other.

"Can I get some eye contact?"

Finally, Darren made himself look up from his hands as they were pushing Chris' coat off the taller man's shoulders and tried not to panic or show just how much this was suddenly affecting him. Chris' blue eyes were wide open and a smile was playing on his lips, his face a perfect picture of "I'm here to play a role". Darren knew there was no way Chris wouldn't see right through the mask of nonchalance Darren attempted to show, but Chris didn't show any sign of a reaction.

"OK, we're good here, let's move this a little further in," the photographer said a moment later, ushering them into the living room area.

"We've the lights set, so you're good to go. Darren, hands on the bottom edge of Chris' sweater, please, Chris, the buttons on the cardigan," the instructions continued to be simple, though they didn't seem so to Darren.

He couldn't stop his fingers from playing with the bottom hem of the sweater, tugging on it gently, and sliding fingertips under the fabric.

"That's good, Darren, now start slowly sliding the sweater up, doing exactly what you were doing just there."

His own cardigan slid easily off his shoulders as Chris followed instructions that Darren had completely missed, because he was too busy with his fingers under Chris' sweater. Then he noticed he'd scrunched the sweater all the way up to the top of Chris' chest and Chris dutifully lifted his arms, letting Darren pull the layer off.

Darren's hands dropped back down once the sweater flew across the room and he let his fingers slide along Chris' arms until they rested on Chris' narrow waist.

"Right, so, from now on, I'll leave you boys to it, for the most part, so you're not distracted," the photographer spoke up, getting Darren's attention, "you know where this is heading, so we'll move to the bedroom."

-=-=-

The clicking of the camera shutter followed them to the bedroom, where they both stopped and shuffled their feet a little, not quite sure who would be the first one to continue with the next step. Until the photographer's voice tore them out of the musings and that gave Darren a tiny bit of bravery, just enough to move his hands and slide them up Chris' arms, caressing the soft fabric of his dress shirt.

He moved slowly, carefully and hesitantly, across the smooth lines of the shirt and to the top button of the shirt. When he grazed his fingertips along the collar, they slipped, not quite unintentionally, and caressed the skin of Chris' neck.

"Cold?" he asked Chris when he felt the shiver and noticed Chris biting his lip.

Chris shook his head almost imperceptibly and moved his hands to rest on Darren's sides, letting them play with the bottom edge of the Henley shirt that slipped from under the waistband of Darren's jeans earlier.

"You like this?" Darren asked, still keeping his voice quiet, only enough for Chris to hear, and skimmed his fingers over Chris' neck again.

A nod and another shiver were the response to his question. His own body began reacting to Chris' touch and he was becoming incapable of suppressing how much he liked having Chris' fingers on his skin, even through layers of fabric.

"Is this OK?" Darren asked when he started playing with the top button of Chris' shirt, though he didn't have a choice in following the script anyway.

But Chris didn't seem to mind and instead, his fingers dug into Darren's sides a little more forcefully, not enough to mark but enough for Darren to feel sparks flying across his body. The buttons were tricky to open, as they were smaller on the shirt, but Darren slowly made his way through them and again let his fingers skim over Chris' arms when he pushed the shirt off. The softness of Chris' bare skin, the muscles on his arms, the flex in them as Darren caressed every inch as the shirt slid off, was intoxicating. Darren knew, in that moment, that he'd either never be able to stop touching Chris, or that he'd be crushed if he was never allowed to again.

No words were spoken yet, the camera shutter clicked away and Chris shuddered when his shirt was off, an undershirt still in place and covering his chest. Then he tugged on Darren's top and began pushing it up slowly, meeting only skin underneath as Darren had one less layer on him.

"Guys, again, can I get some eye-contact?" the photographer broke the palpable tension in the room.

Darren lifted his head and bit his bottom lip as they met with Chris', the expressions in both their faces unreadable, until Chris moved his hands again and Darren giggled.

"Ugh, ticklish," he choked out.

"Oh really?" Chris teased and ran his fingers over the same spot again.  

-=-=-

Still giggling, Darren looked into Chris' eyes and the broken tension proved to be just what he needed to stop feeling like he needed to watch his every move to not cross any lines. Instead, he decided to just do whatever his instincts suggested, not throwing cautiousness entirely to the wind, because he was still aware of the camera shutter in the background.

But he didn't hold his hands back anymore instead giving in to the pull he felt that made him reach out an trace the lines of Chris' undershirt, skimming down from the collarbone, across Chris' chest. He sighed when Chris finally pushed the Henley up high enough that Darren had to lift his arms and let Chris pull it off.

"Oh," Chris gasped when he realized that Darren's torso was covered in goosebumps, entirely _not_ due to cold.

Darren felt the fingertips on his skin and his own hands lowered back down to Chris' shoulders, tugging on the fabric of the last layer and pushing it off to the side. He couldn't help but drop his head to Chris' skin and press his lips to the uncovered collarbone. The camera shutter sped up when he did that and instead of shocking him out of the moment, it made Darren continue and pepper soft kisses up towards Chris' neck.

He tried to calm down because his jeans were on the verge of becoming uncomfortably tight, but it wasn't easy, especially when he moved his hands down and under the ribbed fabric. Chris' undershirt came off fairly quickly, compared to all the other layers and Darren had to stop to breathe for a moment when they were suddenly both topless. He took in the revealed skin of Chris' body and for a moment almost forgot where they were and that it wasn't just one of his fantasies.

Still aware of the photographer in the room, Darren slowed down and with deep steadying breaths reached for the belt on Chris' waist, unbuckling it slowly, his eyes fixed on Chris' wide open blue ones. A silent 'is this still OK?' passed between them and a nod later Darren was skimming the edge of Chris' jeans, dipping underneath the coarse denim, tugging on it decidedly. Chris countered more hesitantly, his fingers a little shaky on the button of Darren's pants, almost slipping before opening it and sliding the zipper down. Darren's breath hitched despite the lack of contact and it became almost impossible to not react to Chris' fingers.

-=-=-

"…kiss," broke through the haze around Darren's brain and his head turned around to the photographer.

"What?" he asked and cursed his own voice for sounding breathless.

"Can you kiss?"

"Um, pretty sure most people can," Darren quipped and heard the soft chuckle from Chris, whose head was buried in his shoulder now.

"Funny," the photographer rolled his eyes, "I know this wasn't in the original outline, but…"

Darren turned away from the camera and felt Chris raise his head off the shoulder he was leaning against. His face was still hidden, though and Darren brought his hand to Chris' chin to lift it up so their eyes met. Another silent exchange passed between them and then Darren moved in closer and skimmed his lips against Chris'. They both shuddered again and Darren's hand tightened on Chris' hip in response to Chris' fingers digging into his hip just firmly enough to not bruise.

Suddenly, Darren felt just how much even an innocent kiss like the one they were exchanging was affecting him and he stepped back, terrified that Chris would immediately notice Darren's reaction. He couldn’t find enough unsexy thoughts in his brain anymore to fight off the growing hard on and being close enough to Chris' body that he could feel its heat was not helping. When he stepped back, though, his knees hit the edge of the bed and sent him falling backwards onto it. His immediate reaction was to grab hold of the nearest solid thing within reach, which happened to be the waistband of Chris' jeans. The next thing he knew, they were on the bed, Darren on his back and Chris on top of him, narrow hips perfectly slotted between Darren's thighs.

"Hi," Chris smiled, blushing furiously.

"So, this wasn't in the script," Darren mumbled, fingers skimming over Chris' sides and lower back automatically.

"We're not being stopped though," Chris replied, but didn't turn to the photographer.

"Nope. You… I'm…"

The camera clicking stopped for a moment and they both turned around to where they expected the photographer to be.

"Give me a second boys, I need to swap the memory card," the man smiled, "don't move."

"But…" Darren started feebly.

"I know this wasn't planned, but if you're OK with it, you can continue this way," the photographer brought the camera back to his eye, adjusting focus, "some more kissing would be nice too."

-=-=-

"Right, OK, kissing," Darren managed to stutter out, his voice sounding distant, "I can do kissing."

Chris began to chuckle at Darren's mumbling, but it was cut off by a quick succession of gentle kisses against his shoulder and neck. Darren tried to hold his hips still and pressed into the bed, much as he wanted to lift them towards Chris. His jeans were now definitely too tight, his cock growing harder with every whimper that escaped Chris' lips thanks to Darren's now entirely deliberate teasing. Chris lifted himself up on his arms, his hands flat on the bed at Darren's sides, allowing Darren access to his entire chest. Darren quickly took advantage of this and realizing that they were entirely off the original script, he flattened his palms against Chris' torso and slid them up and down with slow, deliberately teasing strokes, raising his head to continue pressing his lips against Chris' skin.

"OK, boys, jeans now," the photographer interrupted again, "and then we're done."

Darren gulped as he lowered his hands to Chris' waist, pushing the opened belt to the sides and circling the metal button with his thumb before he pushed it through the button hole. He kept his eyes on Chris' as he pulled the zipper down and moved his fingers around to slide them under the jeans. His fingers spread over Chris' ass under the denim at first and he froze, waiting for a reaction. Chris' hips bucked almost imperceptibly, and then moved up into Darren's hands, the shift accompanied by a quiet " _fuck_ " that escaped Chris' lips. Darren's eyes widened at the word and he hooked his thumbs over the edge of the jeans to start pushing them off of Chris' hips.

Moments later, the fabric was scrunched up on Chris' thighs and they shifted a little so Darren could push the jeans off with the help of his legs, leaving Chris in only boxer briefs and unmistakably affected by the closeness to another body. Darren gasped when he found himself pulled up as Chris rolled onto his back, kicking his jeans off all the way.

"Yours now," Chris breathed out and while Darren tried to hold himself up and off of Chris, the younger man pushed Darren's pants down, sliding a little lower under Darren's body.

Once that layer was off and Darren kicked his pants off to the side, they shifted again until they were lined up perfectly. A safe distance remained between them that Darren created by holding himself up on his arms until they started trembling from both the length of time they stayed in that position and from Chris' touch on his naked skin.

"That's perfect," the photographer broke the silence suddenly, "you guys rocked this."

Darren let himself fall to the side and immediately grabbed the robe he was handed by an assistant who appeared at the bed.

"I'll of course let you see the photos once I move them from the camera," he heard the now familiar voice, "but I think there will not be a need to censor anything."

Darren saw Chris nod in his peripheral view as they both wrapped themselves into the thick robes and slowly got up off the bed.

"I'll just be…" Darren waved his hand away from the set, towards the trailers.

He quickly gathered up the pieces of clothing from around the room, held the bundle against his chest, slipped on the shoes he'd kicked off at some point earlier and headed to his trailer, only just stopping his feet from running.

-=-=-

"Darren?" the quiet voice followed after a hesitant knock on his trailer door.

"Come in," Darren managed to choke out, the sound muffled as his hands rubbed his face.

Chris walked in, still in the robe he was given on the set, his clothes or the shoot ones nowhere to be seen.

"Hi," he whispered and hesitated at the door, closing it behind his back, "so…"

"Yeah…"

"That was… interesting," Chris mumbled, "Darren, what… what happened there?"

The flush took over Darren's face as it registered with his brain that _of course_ Chris noticed Darren's reactions to their mutual nakedness and closeness and touching. And _of course_ it was puzzling because Chris didn't know this had been an issue for Darren for months now. Except in the last few months, he didn't need to be on guard so much because they barely had any scenes together and their schedules were completely different.

"I…"

Darren couldn't explain. He couldn't find the words in his brain, especially not with Chris in the room. So instead of talking, he walked up to his friend and lifted his hand to Chris' jaw, stroking it for a moment and then without giving himself a chance to back out, brought their lips together.

The kiss began gently, Darren's lips barely touching Chris', his hand still on the pale jaw, unmoving. But within a moment, Chris leaned into it, captured Darren's bottom lip between his and his fingers grabbed onto the belt of Darren's robe as he swayed a little. Darren other hand lifted to Chris' neck and he let his fingers caress the spot just under Chris' ear until he heard a soft moan escape Chris' mouth.

"I… I'm sorry Chris, I…"

"Please don't say you didn't mean it," Chris gasped out, still holding on to Darren's robe, eyes closed and a flush rising up his cheeks.

"I wasn't …" Darren tried to focus, "I wasn't going to, I just…"

"I don't…" Chris opened his eyes and met Darren's wide and shocked ones, "Can we… can I… do that again?"

-=-=-

"Please," Darren managed to breathe out.

Chris nodded cautiously and leaned closer, his lips finding Darren's, neither of them holding back anymore and the kiss immediately became more heated than the first one. Darren's tongue slid over Chris' bottom lip, Chris nibbled on Darren's lips, they pulled each other closer until Chris let himself fall against the trailer door and grabbed onto Darren's waist tighter.

Darren let himself fall towards Chris and his hands slammed against the door with a thud, but their lips didn't part. Their tongues met and Darren moaned at the taste of Chris, suddenly wondering why he hadn't made the first step a lot sooner. A moment later, though, he pulled away and tried to catch his breath his eyes glued to Chris' face.

"So…" he started and watched Chris' eyelids uncover the blue eyes he wanted to see.

"So… this…" Chris whispered back, "I…"

"We should talk," Darren said quietly.

"Yeah, we should," Chris nodded unconvincingly.

"I kind of want to kiss you some more," Darren admitted, trying to get some balance.

He reached for Chris' hand and led him to the couch on the other side of the trailer. They awkwardly found spots on either side of it and Darren curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I think I owe you an explanation for earlier," he mumbled, "and the shoot and…"

"You… I did wonder why you were so open to the idea," Chris spoke quietly, "I…"

"It _was_ a good idea for the show, but… that wasn't my main reason to agree to it."

"What was, then?"

Darren hesitated, deliberating just how honest he wanted to be with Chris and how much he was risking by admitting everything. But one look into Chris' eyes told him all he needed to know.

"I've kind of… it was…" he hesitated again for a beat, "It was the idea of you nearly naked."

"Oh."

"Yeah I," Darren gulped and tried to not hide his face into his arms, "you're beautiful and I… OK, here goes… I kind of realized a while ago that I find you really attractive."

Chris gaped at him for a while, complete disbelief written all over his face. They'd talked about Darren's lack of definitions or boundaries for who he found attractive, hell, they've been known to discuss the hotness of guys before, but for Darren to admit he was attracted to _Chris_ was a surprise.

"Since when?" Chris finally managed to say, his voice shaky.

"Sometimes during the summer," Darren replied, "but it's not just…"

"That's _months_ , Darren," Chris stared at his friend, "why didn't you…?"

"What would I have said? How would you have reacted to me saying I suddenly, out of the blue, can't stop thinking about kissing you and touching you and…"

"About the same as now," Chris muttered and shifted over to Darren's side of the couch, lifted Darren's chin and pressed their lips together.

-=-=-

Darren responded to the kiss immediately and tried to stretch his legs out so that he could pull Chris closer, but found that he couldn't move at first. Chris realized quickly what Darren was trying to do though and lifted himself up on one hand, using the other to help. As his fingers touched Darren's leg though, the robe slipped and Chris' hand connected with Darren's heated skin. It was enough to send a shiver across Darren's body and he groaned into Chris' mouth quietly.

"Chris…" he whispered when their lips parted, "please…"

The plea made Chris' eyes open wide and he couldn't stop himself anymore. Shifting a little more on the wide couch, he settled on his side, leaning on one arm while the other stayed on Darren's leg, but he couldn't hold it still. Instead, he slid it from Darren's knee upwards until it reached the bottom edge of the dark shorts Darren was left in after the shoot. There was a brief moment of hesitation, but when Darren reached for Chris' face and lifted up for another kiss, Chris left all doubts behind and moved his hand until it rested on top of Darren's cock.

"Fuck," escaped Darren's mouth, "please, Chris, I need…"

Chris understood without Darren having to spell it out and his hips jerked forward, making his own hard on rub into Darren's side, a moan accompanying the motion. At the same time, he rubbed his hand over Darren's hardness and a moment later tugged on the elastic of Darren's underwear.

"Can we…?" Darren stammered, "Can we get rid of the robes? I want to feel you."

"Yeah," Chris replied and rose off the couch, shrugging the layer off.

He watched as Darren did the same while still lying down and when Darren's hips lifted so he could pull the robe from underneath him, Chris brought his hands down on the narrow waist and tugged on the underwear again, an unspoken question clearly written in his face. Darren nodded and held his body up until the boxers were off and he was naked, the cool air in the trailer making him shiver.

"Is this OK?" Chris asked with a shaky voice when he moved to shrug off his own underwear.

Darren nodded quickly and to Chris' surprise opened his legs when the boxer briefs were off, motioning for Chris to lie between them. When Chris lowered his body to Darren's, they both moaned at the contact and immediately gave in to the urge to rub against each other.

-=-=-

"Chris, I…" Darren gulped, "I won't last long," he blushed.

Instead of explaining how close he was himself, Chris moved to capture Darren's lips with his and tried to ignore how good it felt to have Darren's cock lined up with his own. Darren couldn't find anything to distract himself with and the warmth and weight of Chris' body on top of his was the last push he needed to let go of all inhibitions.

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned into Chris' mouth and his hips lifted off the couch and into the tense body above him.

"Come on," Chris let himself fall onto Darren, only just holding enough weight off the man underneath him to not crush him.

It only took a few more seconds before Chris buried his face into Darren's shoulder and shuddered with his release, feeling Darren follow almost immediately after, their come covering Darren's stomach as they both moaned. When the aftershocks subsided, Darren let his head fall against the cushion and tried to catch his breath.

"That was… I'm sorry…" he managed to say, his cheeks bright red.

"What are you sorry for?" Chris questioned, unwilling to move but suddenly afraid.

"I just… that was the quickest I've come in… well, ever, really," Darren blushed.

"To be fair, we did have seriously long foreplay time on the set," Chris quipped and they both chuckled, "should we…?"

"Clean up," Darren sighed, "yeah, clean up would be good."

"We should get dressed and out too, the photos will be ready soon."

Darren nodded and they both got up, cringing a little at the sticky feeling, then blushed when they became aware of their nakedness.

"This isn't… weird or anything, is it?" Darren asked cautiously as they both grabbed towels off a rack to the side.

"A little," Chris acknowledged, "We should talk properly," Darren's eyes widened at the suggestion.

Chris reached for Darren's hand and stroke his thumb over Darren's soothingly, "I just… we _do_ need to talk, but not here, OK?"

Darren breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see regret or doubt in Chris' eyes and they both got dressed into their own clothes quickly. Once they were ready, Chris moved in closer to his friend and looked at him questioningly.

"Can I kiss you?"

Darren nodded and they pressed their lips together while Chris linked their fingers.

"OK, let's see the photos and then," he hesitated, "Do you want to come to my place? To… talk?"

The responding nod made Chris smile and they walked out of the trailer, still holding hands.


End file.
